


Развернешь?

by WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020/pseuds/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Kudos: 34





	Развернешь?

– Ты не пойдёшь.  
  
Кургар припечатывает сказанное ударом ладони по столу. Он обычно сдержан, но не сейчас.  
  
– Пойду.  
  
Дженсен упёрся. Он как осёл, который с места не сдвинется, потому что на его пути лужа.  
  
– Это не диалог, ты не пойдёшь.  
  
– Я не прошу разрешения.  
  
Дженсен застёгивает молнию на рюкзаке с эмблемой «Петуний». В нём планшет, пара флешек, накопитель, портативная зарядка и один из пистолетов. Остальные пистолеты в кобурах на лодыжке и поясе. Собрался, как на маленькую войну, потому что привычки легко приобретать, а вот отделаться от них непросто.  
  
Кургар демонстративно гладит приклад своей винтовки. Дженсен следит за смуглыми пальцами, пробегающими по металлу, и сглатывает. Он любит эти руки.  
  
– Нам это ни к чему, – кидает пробный камень Кугар. И впервые в жизни промахивается.  
  
– Я хочу. – Дженсен неумолим, он раздражает, но приходится уступить.  
  
Дверь за ним закрывается, и команда отмирает. Нечасто на их глазах эти двое схлёстываются на дуэли. Обычно они это делают так, чтобы зрителей было поменьше. Если вообще делают. Кугар решает все разногласия улыбкой, Дженсен ёрничает и смеётся. Мир, дружба, никаких метких выстрелов и лёгших на половине континента сетей. Но не сегодня.  
  
– Вы пугаете, ребята, – качает головой Пуч.  
  
– До икоты, – поддерживает его Рок. – Хорошо, что Клэй в отъезде.  
  
– Хорошо, – соглашается Кугар. – Просто прекрасно.  
  
На самом деле всё ужасно. Дженсен с утра ходит таинственно улыбаясь и насвистывая нудный мотивчик. Это плохой знак. Он что-то задумал, а рассказать забыл.  
  


* * *

  
Дженсен надолго зависает около вешалок с футболками. Он покупает две, которые кажутся ему парными. На одной надпись «Пошёл ты», на второй «Вернись». Если носить их вдвоём, получится этакий облечённый в слова знак бесконечности. Можно спятить, если следовать футболочным советам. Дженсену нравится. Он делает ещё несколько покупок и набирает номер Кугара. Утром неловко вышло. Вроде и не поссорились, но во рту горчит и хочется извиниться.  
  
– Упаковывать? – уточняет милая продавщица.  
  
– Можно вот в эту бумагу? – спрашивает Дженсен. Длинные гудки один за другим – не ответит.  
  
Покупки уложены в огромный пакет, миссия выполнена.  
  


* * *

  
Дженсен возвращается в дом, который на этот месяц стал базой Лузеров. Он идёт на кухню, рассылая сообщения всем, кроме Кугара. Через минуту команда в сборе. Не хватает Клэя, он со своей дамой.  
  
Парни сталкиваются локтями, громко смеются.  
  
– Это за этим тебя Кугар не отпускал?  
  
– Боже, надо тебя чипировать, Дженсен. Вдруг ты надумаешь в булочную смотаться, а Кугар будет не в курсе.  
  
– Он нервничает после того ранения, Дженсену чуть самое дорогое не отстрелили.  
  
– Ну не отстрелили же.  
  


* * *

  
Кугар заканчивает с оптикой. Его винтовка заслуживает самого лучшего.  
  
Дверь распахивается, и в комнату вваливаются все во главе с Дженсеном.  
  
– С днём рождения тебя! – фальцетом поёт он.  
  
– С днём рождения тебя! – фальшиво подхватывают остальные.  
  
– Идиоты, – бурчит Кугар. – А ты, – тычет он пальцем в грудь Дженсена, – идиотский лидер идиотов. Клэй запретил нам выходить из дома до начала операции.  
  
– Но у тебя день рождения, – говорит тот, поджигая свечи зажигалкой.  
  
– Это не повод рисковать.  
  
– Повод, – не соглашается Дженсен. – Жизнь проходит, а у нас ни тортов, ни свечек, ни подарков. Разворачивай, – командует он, вручая свёрток.  
  
Кугар рвёт бумагу, усеянную бутончиками роз и сердечками. В свёртке футболка и плюшевый енот. Енот издевательски скалится и, если нажать на живот, орёт: «Я твой самый-самый лучший друг!». Кугар смотрит на енота, потом на Дженсена.  
  
– Спасибо, – говорит он.  
  
– Не за что, – улыбается Дженсен. – Ты сегодня во сколько спать?  
  
Вопрос странный, он застаёт врасплох, поэтому Кугар отвечает: «В десять».  
  
– Ок. – Дженсен протягивает ему нож, намекая, что пора попробовать торт. У него шальной взгляд.  
  


* * *

  
Бутылки из-под выпитого виски отправляются в контейнер на другой стороне улицы. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Клэй подсчитал масштабы трагедии, произошедшей в его отсутствие.  
  
В десять часов в дверь спальни Кугара стучат. Его немного штормит, и он не встаёт, а говорит: «Входите», потому что понятия не имеет, кого там принесло на ночь глядя. Он собрался спать в футболке с надписью «Вернись», она крутая.  
  
На пороге Дженсен, перевязанный красной лентой, словно раненый боец. Явно старался, но получилось не очень.  
  
– Распакуешь? – спрашивает он, повиляв бедрами.  
  
Кугар смеётся первый раз за день.  
  
Конечно же, он распакует. У него день рождения, он не намерен игнорировать подарки. Даже те, что иногда пьют кровь, словно Дракула, которому отменили гемоглобиновую диету.  
  
Дженсен закрывает дверь и идёт к нему.


End file.
